Kyubi's debt
by Imihel
Summary: The Kyubi is trying to break its seal while a mysterious person is approaching Konoha. NaruHina
1. Default Chapter

A/N : Hello everybody ! Since nobody reads this in French, I'm trying an English translation. Hopefully it will be a little more successful.

Disclaimer : Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto (hope I got the name right), I'm simply borrowing the characters.

Now that I've taken care of the official stuff, here goes the beginning :

_Pain, so much pain. His chakra was going away, leaving with the blood flowing trough his wounds. Where was she ? He was nearly blind. He could hear angry roars far above, but it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was to know if she had been able to run away. Lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, he somehow found the strength to whisper her name one last time : "_Hinata ..._"_

A/N : I'll give you the first chapter as soon as I have finished translating it. Reviews are welcomed.


	2. A village gone

A/N : Hello again. Thank you for the reviews, I honestly didn't expect to have any just for the prologue. I did my best to translate this as fast as possible, and I hope I did a good job of it. Strange how I can write either in French or in English without much trouble, but to translate one into the other is another story. 

Anyway, here goes the disclaimer and the story. Enjoy !

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, but I guess I can say Mizu is mine.

* * *

1. A village gone 

The sky was an intense shade of blue, filled with light. The few clouds that were pushed by a lazy wind were flame red. Under them, Konoha was goldened by the setting sun.On the Hokage's cliff, two young people were looking at the scene without a word.

Naruto inclined his head and breathed the perfume of Hinata's hair.He loved that scent that reminded him of a flower meadow in spring. She looked up and he lightly kissed her forehead then her eyes. Her smile was as full of love as his.

"I love you." He whispered gently.

She had become a beautiful woman over these last six years. The shy girl has become a kunoichi proud of her strength. The only problem was her father. Hyuga Hiashi fully disagreed with their relationship, unable to trust someone holding a demon. Naruto was doing his best to be worthy of her, but it hadn't worked very well. Hinata had only managed to get outside tonight with help from Kiba and Sakura who said they had organized a small party.

The sun disappeared and a cool breeze started to blow. Naruto got up and helped Hinata to do the same.

"Are you ready for what's next ?" He said in her ear.

She shivered eagerly.

"Of course I am !"

They left the cliff and went inside the forest near Konoha.

* * *

At first light, they went out of the forest, both smiling. Naruto left her at the entrance of the village. He saw her go away, not believing his own luck. She disappeared at the corner of a street and he made to go to his flat. Hardly a step later his belly started hurting violently. The seal was clearly visible and it was radiating waves of pain.

"Stupid fox, what are you trying to do ?" Answer came as a small wave of anger, like an echo of a more profound feeling. Then the pain was gone and the seal fade away. Naruto was alone in the street, looking at his belly. He was worried. Kyubi had never reacted that way before. Was it a try to break free ? Changing direction, he went to speak of it with Jiraiya.

* * *

Kitano sighted. This mission was really boring. He didn't understand why it was ranked C. They simply had to walk a man and his son home. The kid had run away and come to Konoha to try and become a ninja. His father followed two days later and hired them to be protected on their way back. Kitano found it all pretty stupid. They had managed to come on their one, hadn't they ? Why ask for protection now ? When he asked Mizu-sensei, she answered that the place where they were to go was near an old hidden village that had been destroyed by a demon centuries ago. There often were disappearances nearby, which was reason enough for them to go and earn that mission a C.

He hid a smirk. A lot of trouble for a grandmother's tale. They had arrived at the small number of houses pompously named 'town' without even meeting thieves they could have practiced shuriken throwing on. Now he was sitting on a trunk near the village, looking at the forest that stood behind. The very forest were the destroyed hidden village was. Without thinking, he got up and started slowly toward the trees, entranced by the death scent that was escaping from them .

"Kitano ! Could you stop with your damn forest ? We said we'd explore it this afternoon !"

He turned around. The girl who had just spoken, Kaede, was a member of his team. Her specialty was genjutsu. He usually found her stupid. She wasn't even pretty. Her face had too many angles and her hair were greasy.

"All right, all right ! Is dinner ready ?" he asked with his usual drawl.

"Yes, it is. And if you don't hurry, Talyn will eat everything, again."

"If he keeps on copying Choji-san, he will end up blowing his insides." He said, smirking.

"Everybody has his models."

He went with the girl after a last look at the forest.

* * *

When they finished eating, the genins gathered at the edge of forest, their sensei next to them. That forest had some kind of magnetic pull that made the jounin curious. She went inside, following her students.

In the beginning it was easy to advance, then the trees became closer, their branches clawing at the ninjas' clothes but they took no notice, keeping ahead. Finally they came to a great clearing. Mizu was sure the village had been there a few centuries before. She shivered, not liking the thought of a destructed hidden village, especially when the surrounding was so much like Konoha. The genins started exploring. There wasn't much to see, as most of the buildings had collapsed since long ago. The jounin went to what had been the central square of the village. A few minutes later her students joined her, attracted by the same buzz that she had heard. There was a spot on the ground where the grass didn't grow, where the earth seemed dry and drained. In this spot a kind of circle with strange writings was embedded in the ground. Mizu couldn't help but stare at it. She had heard about a jutsu that needed that kind of circle, a jutsu forbidden because of the amount of chakra it required. As far as she knew, no one in the last centuries had succeeded in using it ... She wanted to tell the three genins to get away, but they had already entered the circle. Suddenly she was hit by something and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Mizu opened her eyes. She had a sudden impulse to throw up. When she felt better, she looked around her. She did not understand why she was in that clearing. Hesitantly, she headed for the forest, without even looking at the blood stains on the grass behind her. There was nothing left of the three younger shinobis.

TBC …

* * *

Next chapter …. when I feel up to that translation thing again, I got other stories and my novel to work on.


End file.
